The Final Tale Ch. 20
Rookus belongs to http://aminoapps.com/p/vvpxua And Nabii belongs to http://aminoapps.com/p/c40cak All creatures, great and small, stared in terror of their greatest fear. The demonic Spirit of the worst Lion of the Pridelands floated above the rocks at the center of the Grove. His laugh rang out everywhere as the Outlanders swarmed to him.Simba still lay under the claws of Zira, with Ushari slithering above him, waiting for the right time to bite. Scar grinned as they all scattered, trying to escape. "Pridelanders, I have returned!" Scar roared. "And now, the time has come to honor your new leader." He then gave a nod to Kovu. The brown cub stepped onto a rock, commanding his father's army. "Attention Outlanders! We are to round up all the Pridelanders so they can watch the death of their beloved King Simba. So remember, no eating.... yet." All Pridelanders were so scared of the demon that they all ran in fear of the invaders. Kovu hopped off his rock and watched his siblings battled against Nala. And that was where he saw it. Like how Ebenezer Scrooge looked when he saw Jacob Marley again, Kovu froze as he saw a Ghost from his past. "Kiara?" "Kovu?" The heir of the demon stared at the Princess who stared back. The two of them remembered the one time they had met. The day she was the only child Simba had to deal with. That day, after a run in with some very rude Crocodiles, the two had quickly become friends, despite their factions' bitter feuds. Their small moment of silence was interrupted when Kiburi swatted a young Elephant away from his herd, knocking Kovu over. Mtoto stood up as he looked rather scared of the advancing Crocodile. "You know, kid." Kiburi snarled at the young elephant. "Battling can make a man starving. You might not seem like much, but, I'm in the mood for Elephant." The Crocodile bared his fangs as he approached the cowering young elephant. Kovu stood back up, snapped out of his trance of Kiara, and joined Kiburi in cornering the Elephant calf. But something got in their way. Tombie. The striped Hyena smirked at his opponents. "You think I'm a surprise? On your left." The Outlanders stopped chasing the Pridelanders and looked all around to see that they were not alone. Katali stood on top of a rock on the Horizon on the borders of Mizimu Grove. She was joined by Madoa and Nabii on the left, Barbatus and Rookus on the right, and Gunge coming from the air and landing in her head. On the other side, Katali, along with Norok. Joining them was Theluji and Talen, Django, Dhahabu, and Chewa. And then, the entire Army of Backlanders. "What is this?!" Scar exclaimed as he looked at the new Army that surrounded the Pridelanders and his Army. Talen looked to his girlfriend. "Is this everyone?" Theluji have him a smirk. "Like you wanted more." Django stepped forward. glaring at the Army of Outlanders who looked just as daring to fight as they. "Backlanders.... Attack." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Beshte struggled to get out of the pit where he had been thrown in. Unfortunately, due to his large bulk, he wasn't able to maneuver himself out of the predicament. He could hear and feel the heat of the fire approaching him. He could also feel someone lifting him up. Fuli had been pinned under a large rock from her attempt to stop the Army of Scar. Her back was severely burnt from where Mzingo's Parliament dropped a burning stick on her. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled from danger. Same with Bunga. And Ono. Fuli shook the dust off of her and looked to see who her saviors were. And they were the ones she least expected. For as lo g as she could remember, Fuli had always been at odds against the Hyenas of Janja's clan. So seeing that Cheezi and Chungu helped her came to a surprise. "You two?" She said clearly shocked. "What're you doing here?" "Uh.... saving you?" Cheezi answered. Chungu then whispered into his friends ear. "And she calls us dumb?" The Cheetah looked around to see that her teammates were being saved by the other remembers of Janja's Clan. The Lion Guard merely stood there in shock. Why were their long time enemies saving their lives? "Why did you save us?" Ono managed to say. "Because it's the right thing to do." Chungu answered. "And it's because Janja said to." "Wait." Bunga looked around. "Where IS Janja?" Category:The Final Tale Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Hueyslinger